All In Your Head
by Mello McQueen
Summary: I promise you you're not crazy, landlord… [RyouxBakura Yaoi]


**Written By:** Hikari Riku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugi-oh

**Warning:** Yaoi, kinda weird, and a lot of implied sexual stuff that I can't even remember...

**A/N: **This is what no sleep and a lot of caffine will do to you.

* * *

**Title: **All In Your Head.

* * *

"I'm home!" Ryou called out of habit as he entered the small one story house he was currently living in.

"Welcome home, Landlord." A voice replied in a malicious tone as he locked the door and threw himself down on the living room couch.

For most people perhaps it would have been nice to have someone acknowledge their existence by saying 'Welcome home.' however this was not the case for him, though he had to admit it -was- better then coming home to utter silence…or maybe he was just starting to get Stockholm Syndrome…

"What are you doing?" The voice asked, and Ryou opened his eyes to look around the room, though he didn't know why he bothered… It was empty of course.

"Nothing." He replied finding it odd that he could carry on a conversation with someone he wasn't even, or wasn't entirely sure was even real. Though in all honesty, he wasn't sure this _'spirit of darkness' _as it had once called itself wasn't in fact real. After all, it was real enough to cause him physical harm…or maybe that was just his imagination…maybe he was just going crazy…

"You are, Landlord." The voice said laughing with psychotic mirth.

"I'm not insane!" Ryou snapped grabbing a pillow off the couch and throwing it in the direction he thought the voice had come from, only to have it thrown back at him, with considerably more force, a moment later.

"What's wrong, Landlord?" The voice asked with mock concern.

Ryou tensed as he felt something brush his cheek. Before his first instinct would to have been to swat it away, but now he knew better then to do so.

"Stop it…" he said in barely a whisper as invisible fingers began to entangle themselves in his hair, while still the others began tracing invisible lines on his face.

"No, Landlord…" The voice whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. The fingers in his hair carefully gripped a handful of the long silver locks, and tilted his head back, exposing his neck to unseen forces. He felt the fingers trail down his left cheek and onto his neck, running over the soft flesh.

Ryou's hands twitched slightly as the need to reach up and protect his throat so that the hands couldn't suddenly constrict his breathing as they had been known to do arose, he had to force them to remain at his sides, as such an action would surely cause him a great deal of pain.

Ryou gasped aloud as he felt teeth nip at the curve in his neck, and moments later had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming as they sank into the skin. Ryou whimpered slightly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as the spirit began trailing lighter bites along his neck, while licking the blood off of his wound.

"Please…st-stop…" Ryou managed out, his breaths coming in short gasps. The hand on his throat had stopped caressing his neck, and as the unseen fingers ran down his neck their touch became less and less gentle until they were putting a, not necessarily painful, but uncomfortable pressure on him, to the point that they were starting to cause abrasions.

On top of this discomfort, Ryou's body had began to betray him, to the point where his mind was beginning to become foggy. He couldn't move or _'physically'_ protest the actions on this invisible spirit of darkness, but he could still protest verbally. However, this was becoming increasingly difficult, as his mind seemed to be telling him no.

Most of his brain seemed convinced that he should allow this _'molestation'_ to continue, while the small part of him that was still conscious to the immorality of the situation still protested, it was quickly being drowned out.

"Why?" The voice asked, releasing it's grip on his hair, allowing Ryou to sink into the couch, as his body relaxed considerably. "What's wrong?"

Ryou stared up above him his eyes full of fear and confusion. "I don't understand…why?" he said eyes looking up at the seemingly empty space before him.

"Why?" The voice asked seemingly amused. "Why not?"

"I don't…know…" Ryou muttered turning his head to the side, though he didn't know why. After all, this spirit was invisible to him, and he doubted it really cared if he was confused, afraid (in fact it probably thrived on fear), or even a little bit ashamed for actually having feelings for…for what? For who? A figment of his imagination created by his loss of sanity? God maybe he really was going crazy…

The voice laughed amusedly, gripping Ryou by the chin and turning his head back to it's previous position. Ryou watched in amazement, as a translucent copy of himself appeared above him, right down to his current school uniform, but in every way that Ryou looked gentle and harmless, this spirit looked threatening and dangerous.

Ryou whimpered feeling afraid, yet strangely comforted. A feeling of familiarity crept through his body as he looked into the spirit's dark brown eyes. "Wow…" he said utterly amazed, as the spirit returned to his earlier action of running his fingers across Ryou's skin.

The spirit smirked in satisfaction, as Ryou shivered in obvious pleasure at the touch. Though Ryou instantly berated himself for it, a part of him still desperately fighting against the rest of his mind.

Ryou tense briefly as the spirit leaned forward, and gently kissed him, destroying what little fight had been left in him, and he quickly relaxed, allowing himself to be swept away in the sensation of warmth that ran through his body as the spirit deepened the kiss.

This time he didn't protest as the spirit's hands traveled over his skin in light gentle touches, or rough painful ones, and he made no action to stop the spirit from biting into his flesh again, nor did he attempt to stop the spirit's hands from wandering down the length of his body, or removing his cloths as he did so…

"I promise you you're not crazy, landlord…" The spirit said, even as Ryou drifted off into sleep. "it's not just your imagination…and no matter what I tell you…I do love you. Though you won't remember any of this in the morning…" he said, gently brushing away a strand of Ryou's hair, giving him one last kiss before stepping back into the shadows and disappearing.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay...yea I know, it's terrible and when I come to my senses I'll probably delete it...but that'll be after I get some much needed sleep. So until then...feel free to review. 


End file.
